


Meet Me Under the Mistletoe

by acceber (orphan_account)



Category: Jongtae, SHINee
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/acceber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Boys. <br/>One Hesitant Love.<br/>And A Big Box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me Under the Mistletoe

Christmas Eve: Mid afternoon.

Tonight. I’ll do it. I’ll tell him I love him.

Taemin breathed onto his mitten clad hands in an effort to bring a little warmth into his freezing digits. He should never have worn the woollen gloves, even if they were a present. Whenever any snowflakes fell on the material they would soak straight through and the icy water would trickle over his hands. Resigned to frozen fingers, he stamped his feet and made his way down the busy street. Head bent to the thick wave of snow carried by the wind, he passed shop after shop filled with toys on sale and parents with arms full of cellophane wrapped boxes that would be found under the tree the next morning. Taemin smiled to himself. Even though the external temperature was minus a gazillion degrees, he felt warm on the inside. The Christmas holiday always made him happy. In fact, nothing made him happier.

Except maybe….

Jonghyun.

Kim Jonghyun, his best friend since kindergarten. The one who gave his ice cream to Taemin when his fell on the ground. The one who kicked the asses of the bullies that called Taemin a girl. The one who Taemin couldn’t live without. The one who was all Taemin could think about right now.

The one who Taemin loved, and was going to confess to tonight.

*

Have to pick up Minnie’s present, then get ready for tonight. What should I wear? I spilt gravy over my green shirt…. Maybe I should just buy a new one.

By the time Jonghyun got to the clothes store there were bags hanging off his arms full of presents. In his hands was one of the biggest boxes in the world. It was really tiring to carry. Not because it was heavy but because it was just such a damn awkward shape and Jonghyun couldn’t quite get his short t-rex arms around it.

“Damn!” Jonghyun cursed under his breath as he got stuck in the doorway of the clothes store.

A friendly store assistant came over to where Jonghyun was wedged. “Would you like some help sir?”

“Please.”

Two shirts and a large push through the door later, Jonghyun was back on the street again. And it had started to snow. He silently thanked whatever invisible telepathic beings that were listening for the plastic that covered all his gifts. He batted his lashes furiously to rid them of the flakes that were melting into his eyes. Through the white haze he spotted a very familiar beanie and set of woollen mittens across the street. Jonghyun was about to wave but realised that firstly, he couldn’t and secondly, that he was carrying Taemin’s present and didn’t want him to see. He could see that goofy smile on Taemin’s face, though. The one that meant he was truly happy. He always looked like that at Christmas time. Jonghyun smiled to himself and continued to trudge through the snow with his oversized box.

*

Christmas Eve: Night Time.

Just say it. No BS. Just straight out “I love you”.

Taemin was wringing his hands so much he had twisted his mittens fully around. He noticed and fixed them, tapping his legs as he walked instead. He was so very nervous about tonight. Countless years Jonghyun and he had done this, gone to the same restaurant for Christmas Eve dinner and the same big tree in the town square to give each other their presents. Year after year. The only difference was that this Christmas Eve would either mean the start of something new or the end of an old friendship that had spanned years. Because there was no way that they could stay the same if Jonghyun rejected him. But Taemin couldn’t bear to think of that. He took three deep breaths as he reached the door of the restaurant. He needed to calm down and stop sweating a waterfall.

*

Okay, I’ve got the big box and the little box- what else do I need? Shoes!!

Jonghyun was in a flutter as he tried to get ready. He was already running late and he still needed to set up the big box before he met Taemin. There was no way he was going to carry the massive box again so he called a taxi. It was the only way he was going to get there at a reasonable time anyway. After squishing the massive box into the car, urging the driver to break the speed limit and dropping off the box, Jonghyun arrived at the restaurant, slightly red faced and flustered, but not too late.

Jonghyun spotted Taemin’s head in the small, cozy restaurant. He wound his way through the tables and took his usual seat.

*

“Hey,” Jonghyun whispered in Taemin’s ear making him jump.

Jonghyun laughed and Taemin clutched his chest.

“J-Jjong, don’t do that!” Taemin smacked him lightly.

“Okay scaredy.”

Taemin smiled nervously as they ordered. Half a turkey, a plate of stuffing, two gravy boats and four bowls of trifle later Jonghyun was ready to leave for the tree.

“Come on, Little Miss Bloated. Tree time!”

Taemin was struggling to move, his stomach sticking out after all that they ate. “Hang on, let’s just sit for a while until I feel less like I’m carrying a child.”

Jonghyun laughed but sat down. “Do you want some breadsticks while we wait,” He joked.

Taemin kicked him under the table. He was slowly plucking up the courage to say what he had wanted to all day.

“Jonghyun….”

“Yeah?”

There’s something I want to tell you.”

“And?”

“You have gravy on your chin.” Taemin sighed, chickening out at the last moment.

Jonghyun licked the brown goop off his chin and smiled. “Tastes just as good when it has been hanging off your chin for half an hour.”

“Jonghyun I love you!” Taemin blurted out.

Jonghyun balked. He dropped his head for a second and then lifted it smiling.

“I love you too Minnie. You’re my best friend. Okay, you wait here for ten minutes and then meet me at the tree. I’ll see you there.” Jonghyun ruffled Taemin’s hair and left.

Taemin was ready to cry. He felt the tears welling up in his eyes. Jonghyun didn’t feel the same way. He didn’t even understand what Taemin was saying. You’re my best friend. Jonghyun only loved him as his best friend.

A single tear fell from Taemin’s eye and traced its way down his cheek. The rest followed and Taemin found himself doing something he had never imagined he would ever do. Crying on Christmas Eve. Taemin was debating whether or not he should go to the tree and give Jonghyun his present, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

When Jonghyun had left the restaurant he had turned around to see Taemin one last time before he left and found him crying. There were glistening trails on his cheeks and his eyes were rimmed red. He lingered for a while before going back in. A wind blew in when he opened the door and Taemin turned around to see where the cold was coming from. When he turned Jjong’s face filled his vision.

Jonghyun whispered in his ear. “I meant it when I said I loved you. Meet me under the mistletoe if you want your present.” Jonghyun’s lips brushed against Taemin’s ear and lingered just for a moment on his cheek.

And then he was gone again.

Taemin was too shocked to move. Jonghyun…. Loved him. It was Christmas Eve and Kim Jonghyun loved Lee Taemin!! Taemin grabbed his coat and mittens and raced out the door. It was tree time and Jonghyun wanted him to meet him under the mistletoe. They never met under the mistletoe. Always at the front of the tree. Taemin ran as fast as he could, slipping twice in the snow.

But when Taemin reached the arch with the mistletoe he couldn’t see Jonghyun anywhere. There was just a large red box with an enormous red ribbon on top. Taemin read the label that hung off it.

To: Minnie

From: Love Jjong xx

Maybe Taemin had gotten there before Jonghyun. Taemin waited for ten minutes but still no Jonghyun. Overcome with temptation Taemin tugged the big red ribbon. It came loose easily. Just as Taemin was pulling the lid off it popped up and Jonghyun jumped out shouting.

“Merry Christmas Minnie!!”

Taemin laughed and exploded in tingles when Jonghyun hugged him. He didn’t want to let go. But eventually the standard time for a hug between two friends that just found out they both loved each other ran out and they had to let go.

“Close your eyes.” Jonghyun whispered.

Taemin closed his eyes and smiled.

“Open them.”

When Taemin opened them he found Jonghyun on the ground, kneeling with a box in his hands. There were two matching rings in the box.

“Oh my,” Taemin breathed.

“Taemin, I love you and I want to put this ring on you so that everyone else knows that you are taken and they cannot have you and so you’ll be mine forever. Can I put it on?”

Taemin couldn’t speak, just nod. Tears welled in his eyes as Jonghyun slipped the ring on his finger. Jonghyun put his on too and stood up, pulling Taemin close to him.

“Merry Christmas, my love.”

The tall clock tower behind the tree struck twelve and their lips met for their first proper kiss. On Christmas Day, under the mistletoe.


End file.
